Found
by Scathach24
Summary: Obito wasn't expecting to be found. It was a nice surprise, really. AU in which Obito is captured by Iwa after the cave in. T cause I'm paranoid. No pairings
1. Chapter 1

Kay so this is kind of a spin-off of my other series _The Name is Naruto Namikaze, Dattebayo!. _Kinda.

It can be read without the other.

Basically this is an AU where Obito gets captured by Iwa after the cave-in and giving up his eye.

So yeah...

* * *

Obito was thoroughly convinced he was in hell.

Everything hurt. Everything.

He wished he could just die already. Of coarse his tormentors in the Iwa T and I weren't going to have that. They still needed information. But Obito wasn't talking. He wouldn't.

For a while he had some company in the form of a kid from Konoha named Ibiki, and a six year old who's father worked there.

Obito had known Ibiki in Konoha for a while. They weren't close but they talked on occasion. Ibiki had been captured about a week before Obito, but they weren't any closer to breaking him than they had been. He was still a kid but he was strong both mentally and physically.

The six year old was named Deidara. He was the one who would come in with his meals, seeing as Iwa was slightly short staffed due to the war. He was a nice enough kid, with a chatty attitude despite a speech impediment. Obito would talk with him while he ate.

Deidara was six and the war was already affecting him. He'd lost his mother and an eye to a bombing. You'd think this would have made him scared of explosions but it did the opposite. He got so animated when he talked about the Explosion Corps and the beauty the blasts provided.

It was like clock work.

Wake up. Interrogation. Meal and a conversation with Deidara. Interrogation. Dragged back into cell. Chat with Ibiki if he was there and awake. Meal and another conversation with Deidara. Interrogation. Interrogation. Interrogation. Dragged back to cell. Meal and listen to Deidara talk if he could listen at this point. Cry. Sleep if he could, talk to Ibiki or make scratches on the floor if he couldn't.

Then when morning came it would happen all over again.

At some point Ibiki disappeared. Obito didn't know if he'd died, escaped, been rescued, or what.

Deidara discovered his Kekki Genkai. The Explosion Release. Obito had almost laughed out loud. Deidara now went off to train and had no time to bring him meals. So he was mostly alone, considering the new guy hardly talked.

He just wanted to go home.

At this point he could live with the fact his clan ignored him. That he may never win the heart of the girl he loved. That he would be in the shadow of his teammate.

He missed Konoha. He missed the annoyed look his little cousin Itachi would get when Obito poked him on the head. He missed Sensei's smile. Rin's laugh. Even Kakashi's supercilious attitude.

The thought of home was enough to leave tears in his one good eye.

*meanwhile*

Rin dropped the flower pot she'd been holding in her shock. "He-He's really..."

Kakashi dragged his hand over his eye and nodded. "Ibiki said they were cell mates in Iwa. Obito could still be alive."

Rin jumped over the shattered pot and tightly embraced her teammate, shuddering with happy sobs.

Plans were made over the coarse of a day. Minato, Kakashi, Rin, and a kid named Tenzo who Kakshi had taken under his wing would go to Iwa and bring Obito back.

The night before they left, Rin bought everything necessary for Obito's favorite meal. He would be coming home. Failure wasn't an option.

* * *

Obito was vaguely aware of being lifted. The pain was such a constant now that he just grit his teeth at the feeling that his torso was being liquefied. Todays session had been especially heinous, he could hardly feel his legs, let alone move.

They were probably taking him somewhere. Maybe they would finally execute him. Then he was shifted so he was on someones back. Now that was strange. Normally they would just drag him if he couldn't walk.

A deep and soothing voice warbled unintelligible words. He could feel something with the texture of hair tickling his nose.

He managed to crack his eye open slightly. He was met with bright blond hair. His mind wondered to Deidara for a few seconds, but his hair was smoother and longer. Besides he wouldn't have been able to carry him.

He knew one other person with hair like that but it made no sense for him to be here. After all Minato-sensei probably thought him dead too.

Suddenly there were more voices. A panicked male. Relieved female. Shouting.

Obito set his head on the warm surface of not-Minato's shoulder. At least what he assumed was the shoulder.

Then he allowed himself to fade once again.

* * *

Minato's Hirashin was helpful to say the least. Without it they probably wouldn't have been able to get Obito out at all.

Now they had positioned themselves on the outskirts of Grass Country near the boarder to the land of fire.

Minato had carried Obito on his back for the duration of the trip. Once they had found a place they deemed safe enough Tenzo set up shelter with wood style. After creating a very plain bed Rin tied her hair back and got to work on her teammate.

Kakashi and Minato noted how her movements were almost robotic as she gathered chakra into her fingertips and cut through his threadbare clothes that Iwa provided.

Kakashi held Obito's hand. Minato ran a soothing hand through Obito's too-long hair. Tenzo offered to keep a look out for enemies.

Rin splinted, bandaged, stitched, and mended until her chakra was almost depleted. Minato covered Obito with the spare blanket Rin had the foresight to bring. Tenzo made sure Kakashi was covered as well, seeing as he's fallen asleep with his head on Obito's hand while he'd been holding it.

Now they would have to wait. It's all they could do.

* * *

Obito opened his eye and found himself in the dark. He felt a pressure and warmth on his hand and his eyes flicked toward the appendage.

He saw a crop of messy silvery hair and a masked face. Kakashi. Leaning against a wall with his head tipped back and eyes closed was Minato-sensei. Rin lay on the floor, lips slightly parted, and using her backpack as a pillow.

They had found him. They knew he was alive. They had saved him.

Obito couldn't help the tears that began to leak and trail down his face. He'd be going home.

"Rin-san is a great medic." a different voice said. Obito could see a kid, really that's all he was, step forward. Obito could see he wore a leaf forehead protector. He held something in his hand and offered it to Obito. "It's water. Just drink it. Rin-san said you might be dehydrated."

The kid slipped his hand under Obito's head and helped him into a position where he could drink without choking.

"Who are you?" Obito asked in a weak voice.

The kid shifted on his feet. "Well they call me Tenzo. Kakashi-senpai asked to come with and rescue you. He thought my skills might be valuable."

"Thank you" Obito croaked.

"It's fine." Tenzo looked over at Kakashi. "Senpai has done so much for me, saving someone so important to him is the least I could do."

Obito chuckled and he felt like his torso was on fire. "He thinks I'm important?"

Tenzo nodded. "He doesn't talk about you much, but the way he reacted to the news you might still be alive said a lot."

"What have they been doing all this time?" Obito asked.

"He's in ANBU with me." Tenzo said gesturing to Kakashi. "Rin-san works at the hospital, Minato-sama is currently in line to become the next Hokage and he was married. They've all been grieving in one way or another. They thought they'd failed you."

"Well" Obito smiled softly and closed his eyes. "They found me and that's all that matters"

* * *

So yeah. I couldn't help but add little Deidara to the mix. I would hate myself if I didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I decided to expand this a little. Someone told me it was kinda lame to just leave it like that, so here. have an epilog.**_

* * *

Then next week he was caught in and out of medication related highs and lows. He could tell he'd been moved to a hospital. Rin, Kakashi, and Minato-sensei were regulars. Even through the heavy fog of pain medication he could tell exactly who they were just from what they did.

Rin would walk over, drag a chair next to the bed and sit down. She spent the time holding his hand and telling him about what was going on.

Minato sensei would usually hold his hand and read. Sometimes he'd read out loud. Sometimes he'd talk about paper work being on par with satan.

Kakashi mostly just apologized. He kept saying that this was his fault, he was trash, etc. It was fine the first few times, but now it was getting irritating. At some point he opened his eye and glared at him. He told him that if he so much as thought the word 'sorry' again, he'd get out of the bed and kick his ass.

But he had other visitors too. Thankfully though, they came when he was at a lower dose of pain killers.

Kushina-san climbed onto the bed and set herself next to him. "Okay, listen up, Brat-face. Second I can I'm cutting your hair. You look awful with your hair like that, 'ttebane."

"Wow" he muttered. "Thanks..."

She moved her hand and set it on top of his head. "It's nice to have you back. Minato and I missed you a lot. Rin's a sweety and Kakashi is getting better, but you're the sunshine of team seven. You know that right?"

Obito didn't respond. He didn't really know how.

Kushina kissed his forehead, and said with a smile "Welcome home, brat-face"

As she left, she promised to bring chocolate and scissors the next time she came.

The next person was Ibiki, interestingly enough. He handed him a bag with yarn and knitting needles. "It helps" he said.

"Thanks" Obito said with a nod. "How have you been?"

"Fine" Ibiki said shrugging. "They made me a Special Jounin and I've been working in the T&amp;I."

Obito raised an eyebrow. "You didn't get enough in Iwa?"

Ibiki snorted. "Your a brat you know that?"

"I'm a year younger that you, Ibiki." Obito said in fake annoyance. He settled further into the pilows. "I'm happy you got out though. How did that happen exactly? I was worried you died."

"Well I was pretty damn close." Ibiki said folding his arms over his chest. "I told one of the interrogators that I'd tell them about a weak spot in the defences. I think he was new or something. I got him alone, took his kunai, and bolted. They almost got me near the boarder, but I found some of our own shinobi"

There was a few moments of pregnant silence

"But hey," Ibiki said with a small wry smile. "We're here now, right?"

"yeah" Obito said cracking a similar grin.

The visit after that was probably the best.

He walked into the room. He'd grown like a weed, Obito noted with a smile. The smile broadened into a grin "I missed you so much, Itachi-chan!"

Itachi's large coal colored eyes brightened and he walked over to Obito. "Good," he said in his childish little voice. "Your awake."

Obito patted the spot next to him. "Let me hug you."

Itachi climbed onto the bed and Obito snaked an arm around him. The little five year olds fingers curled around the fabric of Obito's hospital gown. "I really missed you, Nii-san"

Obito says nothing. He just clings to the little boy, thanking any deity listening that he was found.


End file.
